


Working Hard or Hardly Working

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, borrower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Naga!Fell Sans (Red) wants his tiny love to come out of their little house.





	Working Hard or Hardly Working

“babe, c’mon. you’ve been at this for way too long. lemme see ya.” Red cooed.

“Nope! It’s not done!” replied the little borrower inside the doll house.

Red sighed and tapped his phalanges on the ground. Once his borrower started on something, they wouldn’t rest until they were done. But he could always try.

So, as they worked, he began to slither around the house, being a naga, and tap and scratch at the walls and roof, “baaaaabe, come on. i’ve been out here for a whole day and haven’t seen ya once.”

There was just giggling from inside.

He puts his socket up against the window and they giggle, the red light being locked out with their curtains and blinds. Well, he had other ways to draw them out.

–

The borrower perked as they paused in their work. Was that…?

“gee, i wonder what i’m gonna do with this fresh baked pizza when it gets done? guess i’ll have’ta eat it alone since my little borrower is busy,” Red mused, smirking to himself. A hungry borrower is a compliant borrower, usually, and if his cutie loved one thing, it was pizza.

Inside the house, the borrower felt their tummy growl and whined a bit. “This is mean, Red! But I’m not done yet!” They huffed and sat back down, the small tub of ink next to them shaking slightly.

They were so close, though.

Red sighed and sat on his coils. Even food wasn’t doing it? Man.

He was still going to get them out, but there was a borrower sized portion left on the porch for them. Red was persistent, not cruel.

–

After eating their pizza, the little being returned to work.

Truly, they were nearly finished, and with a final stroke of their ink brush, it was done. “Yes! I did it!”

But there was no answer. In fact, no sign of Red anywhere even as they opened their curtains.

Confused, the borrower opens the door and steps outside. “Red? Where’d you go?”

Not a moment after they’d gotten clear of the porch, boney hands scooped them up, “gotcha! finally, babe, it’s been ages.”

They wriggled and pushed at his fingers, but it was no use. Not only did they enjoy being held, but their lack of sleep had them melting against his bones and their warmth.

Chuckling softly, Red cups them against his face and kisses them softly, “aww, babe, y’re too cute. rest up. i gotcha.” The tiny borrower curled up on themselves, holding their tail as they sighed into a deeper sleep.

He delicately opened the roof of their house, placing them into their bed and covering them up. On doing so, he saw their project, wrapped up in pretty paper with a card leaning against it.

And it had his name on it.

Curious, and unable to resist after so long wondering what his borrower was up to, Red plucked up the gift and card.

The front of the card had delicate lettering on it, “To my Dearest” He blushed, grumbling a little wordlessly at the affection, but opening the card. The message was in painstakingly done calligraphy, “Your love is a fire in my soul that keeps me going even on my darkest days. Knowing you are there for me means more than I can say in words. So take this and know that I will strive for you as you have done for me. I love you.”

Blinking as his sockets tingled with newly formed tears of sentiment, Red closed the card and wiped his eyes before opening the present with his magic so as not to be loud or damage the wrapping. Hand crafted beads in various shapes and shades of red, black, and gold, with white skull beads at intervals, glimmered in the golden lamp light in the room.

“aw geeze, babe…” he murmured, sliding the elastic band around his wrist. It didn’t hang awkwardly either, like most human bracelets would have. The object was made just to fit his skeletal frame, and he held it close as his soul sparked and pulsed. This was too good.

–

A delicious smell wakes the borrower the next morning. Yawning and getting up slowly, they step out of their house in their rumpled clothes and call, “Red?”

“in the kitchen, babe,” he calls back, sounding extremely happy for some reason.

They scamper over to the doorway, looking in. Red’s sitting on his coils, grinning all the way to the edge of his jaw, and offering them a stack of pancakes just their size. “thought you deserved this after workin’ so hard. and dealin’ with me bein’ impatient.”

“Wow!” They rush over and start eating as soon as they have the plate, enjoying his offering with gusto.

He waits till they’ve settled into a more even pace before saying, “and thanks for the bracelet, doll. i love ya, too.”

The borrower stops mid bite and turns bright red. Their skeleton suitor just laughs softly and gets flat on the floor to be closer to their level, enjoying that expression.


End file.
